High School Akuma
by Crimson Dragon Emperor
Summary: Alex B. Magnus has always been by himself. His family didn't care for him and no one else seemed willing to offer him a hand. So, one day, he ran from home and has been living in the woods. That is, until he was killed by a Fallen Angel. Just as he was sure it was the end of him, a Devil revived him…
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own "High School DxD"**

 **Akuma.0**

In the streets of an unknown city, a small boy was walking in ragged clothing. He didn't have anything else on him. He was just a poor, homeless boy walking on the streets. There were some people outside, but they either didn't see the boy or simply chose to ignore him. Either way, he knew he wouldn't be getting any help. Well, that was just fine with the boy. He didn't care about this kind of stuff.

The boy continued on his way until he found somewhere he could rest and not worry about his family… not that he really needed to worry about them. His birth family didn't care for him so the boy left the first opportunity he had.

"I only wish I escaped earlier. That place is no good anyways. Besides, it's not like anyone will really miss me."

With that thought in mind, the boy laid down and was about to go to sleep, when he suddenly sensed a presence. Looked around he found what it was that he sensed. Moving towards him was a giant beast of some sort. The boy couldn't completely identity what it was because of how dark it is. But that doesn't matter. All that matters is that a monster is here and seems to know here he is.

The boy got up and looked at the monster.

"I'll give you a chance. Leave now and I won't have to hurt you."

The monster ignored him and crouched down, getting ready to pounce him. Sighing, the boy simply held out his hand.

The monster jumped straight at the boy, but he didn't show any fear. Instead, he just sighed again. In an instant, a massive amount of demonic power gathered in his hand and was launched straight towards the monster. The monster collided with the sphere of demonic power, completely vaporizing.

Bring his hand back and boy sighed, again.

"Well, at least it probably didn't feel anything. I just hope nothing will happen from now on."

With that in mind, the boy laid back down and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the boy slept, a single figure watched him throw a crystal ball. She smiled, thinking something fun was going to happen if she left the boy alone. Yes, something very interesting will happen indeed.

"Well then, little Alex, go and show grandmother how much of a man you really are. Show me just how you're going to prove yourself better than _our_ blood."

The woman took a sip of the wine and looked back at the crystal ball.

"I really am looking forward to it. After all, it's just what I needed to help with my plans."

The woman stood up and walked over to the window. She observed the people that lived to serve her working hard at their tasks. Seeing this, the woman smiled and finished off the wine.

She then threw the glass to the side and spread out her arms.

"Alex, you might not know it, but I couldn't be happier at the moment! Michael might have faith! Azazel might have his research! Sirzechs might have his power! Rizevim might have his entertainment! But those are nothing compared to what I possess! For I have my ambition!"

As if responding to her words, a thunderstorm appeared just outside of the window.

With that, a dark and wicked plot was placed. One that would shake the world at its core.

 **Okay, this is the beginning of my next story. It takes place in the same universe as** _ **High School Ankoku**_ **,** _ **High School AxA**_ **and** _ **High School HxH**_ **. So far you've met the main character, although he will be older from now on. anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and read the others while you're at it. Until next time. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

 **REVIEW!**


	2. Akuma1 The Beginning

**I don't own "High School DxD"**

 **Akuma.1 The Beginning**

I woke up when the sun first shined down on me. Getting up, I looked around. Currently I'm in the woods, lying inside my hut. It's not much, just a bunch of sticks put together forming a tepee like structure. But it was warm, although I had to make sure not to set a fire inside or too close to it.

Getting up I decided to look around for some breakfast. Hmm, what sounds good today? Wondering this, my eye wondered towards the fishing pole I made a few years back. Fish doesn't sound too bad. Guess I'll go fishing.

With that in mind I grabbed my fishing pole and headed towards the small pond that I found when I first came to this spot.

Once there I baited by hook and casted my line. Now, all that's left is to wait for the fish to bite. In other words, the boring part. I just hope it doesn't take too long. I really want to eat as soon as possible. As a growing teenage boy, I need all the food I can get. So I want to catch lots of fish in a short amount of time.

Of course, life is never that easy. It was at least an hour before I finally got my first fish; a small one that wouldn't feed a kitten.

… My life sucks.

After a long time of fishing, I finally caught enough fish to serve as my breakfast. I brought them back to my home, started a fire, and began cooking breakfast.

Once the fish were done I grabbed the stick I had them hanging on and began my humble meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast I decided to take a walk in order to stretch my legs. Besides, I'm curious to see who the people around town are doing. What was it called again? I can't really remember. Well, if I can't remember that it's not important. Besides, it's just the name of a town I'm passing through. No need to remember its name.

As this went through my mind, I finally entered the small town. It's kind of hard to believe that this is a town in the 21st century. It kind of looks like a town from the Medieval era. The only difference, the people were wearing modern clothes.

I ignored the people and made my way through town, heading towards my favorite store, the Dollar Store. The reason I like it so much, I live in nature. The store has things cheap, so if I want a sugary treat or drink, it's perfect. Although, I'm not too proud of where I get the money to buy the stuff from…

Anyways, I walked into and bought a few chocolate bars and a bottle of Coke. With that I'm all set for until lunch.

As I walked out of the store, I felt something just outside of the town. Hmm, not good. That thing might just attack the town, and I don't want that to happen. Although I'd rather not get involved, I guess there isn't any choice.

I changed by path and headed to intercept the presence I felt.

After walking for a bit I finally approached the thing I sensed. It was a girl. She has golden blonde hair that went down to her shoulders and bright golden eyes. Her breasts were big and she had a slender body. She was currently wearing a blue cheongsam with white flower petals, which gave a nice view to her curves. And, she was extremely beautiful. If I had to guess an age, she's probably in her early twenties.

I just stood there, looking at her. The woman frowned when she noticed me.

"You mind moving. I have an important errand."

"Um, sorry, but I kind of need to ask. I can tell that you're from the supernatural side of things, and I was wondering if you were planning of stirring up some trouble in town."

Hearing my reply, she raised her eyebrow.

"No, I'm not. I just need to collect some herbs that can only be found in this town. Now then, if you don't mind."

Hearing her reply, I moved out of her way. If she's not planning anything then I have no reason to stand in her way.

After moving out of her way the woman continued on her way. I then went on my way. Hmm, wonder what I'm going to have for lunch? Squirrel maybe? I really don't want to have squirrel again, but if push comes to shove, I'll just eat the squirrel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After walking for a bit I finally made it back to camp. I then sat down and ate some of my chocolate. As I enjoyed the sweet chocolate, I heard a faint sound coming from the bushes. Turing to see what it was (and hoping it was a deer) a girl appeared.

She was a young girl who appeared to be about my age. She has a fair skin complexion and a well-endowed figure. She has long, straight silver hair that runs all the way down to her hips with several bangs framing her forehead, and violet eyes. On her forehead is a crescent moon-shaped mark turning a full 90 degrees clockwise. Currently she's wearing what I believe is called Gothic Lolita outfit.

The girl looked down at me and smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't realize someone was here. I just caught the scent of something sweet and followed my nose."

"…"

I don't know how to respond to that. This lady is strange. Also, please stop looking at my chocolate bar with those puppy-dog eyes. I'm weak against such cute things.

"…"

"…"

I can't take it anymore! I grabbed a Crunch bar from my bad and tossed it towards her. She caught in and looked at me.

"You can have that one."

"Thank you!"

She quickly unwrapped the candy bar and started to nibble on it… like a squirrel. Damn that's cute.

As she ate her chocolate, some more sounds came from the bushes and another girl appeared. It was that blonde beauty I saw earlier, except she had golden fox ears and nine golden fox tails now. Is she a kyuubi?

The nine-tailed fox lady looked over at the cute squirrel-like girl, breathing hard.

"…Lady Riara, just what do you think you're doing?"

Squirrel-like girl, Riara, tiled her head to the side (Damn that's cute!).

"Eating chocolate, why? Is there a problem, Daji?"

"Problem? Oh, let me think…"

A dark aura was covering her, and I suddenly felt afraid for my life.

She looked at Riara in the eyes and shouted…

"Just that you have bad health! Lady Riara, you know you're not supposed to go out on your own! What would Lord Ajuka say!?"

After that nine-tailed fox lady, Daji, started scolding Riara while she sat down.

After the lecturing was over, she looked over at me, and a shudder went down my spine.

"And you, what did you want with Lady Riara."

"…?"

I tiled my head to the side, and Riara started to giggle a bit.

"Is Riara someone important? I didn't sense anything from her, so I thought she was just a normal person."

Daji sighed at that.

"I can understand that. Lady Riara, despite coming from a noble clan, has a weak body. She can't do much. She's practically useless without someone by her side."

"Daji! You make it sound like I'm incapable of taking care of myself!"

"… So? That's the truth."

Riara got down to her hands and knees, looking depressed. Daji ignored this and bowed to me.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. You even gave one of your sweets to Milady."

"Don't worry about, but, if I may ask… why's a kyuubi like yourself serving Ms. Riara?"

For the first time, Daji smiled.

"First of all, I'm not a kyuubi."

"But… you're a nine-tailed fox…"

"My name. Does it ring any bells?"

Her name? Daji? Hmm… wait a minute!

"You mean, Su Daji? The favorite consort of King Zhou of Shang who took pleasure in seeing people in torment?"

"Yes, she's my ancestor. As such, I'm not a Japanese kyuubi but a Chinese jiuweihu, or at least I used to be."

"But the only difference is the country you're from, right?"

She nodded.

"As for why I serve Lady Riara, I'm her Queen."

Wait, did she just say 'Queen'? I think she also said that he _used_ to be a jiuweihu. Don't tell me…

"Allow me to introduce her. This is Lady Riara Astaroth, third child and first daughter of the Astaroth Clan of devils."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say thanks for giving Riara some candy Daji got me some beef. I was currently cooking it while thinking…

Riara Astaroth.

"Out of all the devil out there, I hand to meet an Astaroth. Honestly, if fate had a sense of hummer then it must be laughing its butt off right now."

I started to laugh a bit myself. I can't really help is. I mean, she's an Astaroth. The only thing that would be funnier is if I met Ajuka himself.

As I entertained myself with this thought, I suddenly felt something behind me. Turning around, I saw someone approaching me. It was a young looking girl.

She was a beautiful girl with a pale complexion, long black hair and dusk-colored eyes. For an outfit she was wearing a night-colored dress.

This isn't good. I can sense something dangerous about her. The girl smiled.

"Hello there. I must say, when I felt that demonic aura, I never thought I'd encounter something like you."

She smiled, and I felt a chill run down my spine. As I watched, ten midnight-black bird-like wings appeared from her back. A violet spear then appeared in her hand, and she smiled.

"Sorry, but I think I should kill you before any problems appear.

I was about to react, when suddenly I felt a burning sensation in my gut. Looking down, I saw that he managed to pierce me.

…Damn. Am I really going to die here. after all that I've been through.

I looked up and saw the fallen angel smiled at me.

"Well then, good night. Have a nice eternity."

With that, everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Huh? I'm awake? How? I was sure that I was killed by that fallen angel. Also, I seem to be on a very conferrable bed. What's going on?

"Good morning."

I turned around and saw Daji standing in the doorway. Seeing her, I understood what happened. Sighing, I asked.

"So, what piece am I? I mean, that is why I'm still alive, right? Riara made me her servant, right?"

"Yes, and you should speak with respect when talking about her. She is your master now."

"Okay. So, what piece did Riara used on me?"

Daji sighed.

"We can work on that later. Anyways, I think it would be better if Lady Riara told you. So please, get dressed. You can find a new pair of clothes in the closet there. I'll be waiting outside."

With that, Daji walked out of the room and closed the door.

I then got out of bed and walked over to the closet. I opened it and chose some clothes. I didn't pay attention to what it was, since I was going to replace them with what I like anyways.

Once I was dressed I headed out and found Daji waiting for me like she said.

"Good, then please come with me. Lady Riara is waiting for you."

Daji then turned around and headed down the hallway. I followed close behind her. She took me to some room with a really fancy door.

… Are those diamond engraved on the door? There are also rubies, emeralds, sapphires and lots of other gems. Honestly, what's with this door? I feel like taking it and selling it at some Pawn Shop. I'd make a fortune.

Daji knocked on the door and stated her name. The person said to come in. Daji opened the door and led me inside. Inside, I saw Riara sitting up in bed while wearing a black negligée. I did my best to suppress a nosebleed with will power.

Riara, seeing us, smiled.

"Hello Chocolate Boy."

"…"

"… Lady Riara, I know we don't know his name yet, but that seemed kind of rude."

"Sorry! I didn't mean to be rude!"

"It's okay. By the way, my name is Alex. Alex B. Magnus."

Riara smiled.

"Okay, Alex. So, I suppose you'd want to understand the situation."

"No, I understand. Got killed by a fallen angel, you found me dead and revived me as a member of your peerage, and now I'm your servant. All I really need to know is what piece I am. That's very important."

Riara's eyes started to sparkle.

"That's amazing! You're so knowledgeable!"

"… Lady Riara."

"Oh, right. The piece."

She took a deep breath to calm down and smiled at me. She's really cute.

"Alex… you're a Pawn."

 **That's the end of this chapter. I hope I didn't rush too much, but I wanted Alex to become Riara's Pawn in this chapter. Anyways, I'll take this time to mention that it's set in the same Universe as** _ **High School Ankoku**_ **,** _ **High School AxA**_ **and** _ **High School HxH**_ **. So they can and will meet James and Shirou in later chapters. Well, that's all I have to say for now. Thanks for reading and please continue. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

 **REVIEW**


	3. Akuma2 Preparing For a New Life

**I don't own "High School DxD"**

 **Akuma.2 Preparing For a New Life**

So I'm a pawn. Well, I guess it's not too bad. At least Riara seems nice enough, although Daji is kind of intimidating.

Anyways, it appears that I'm now a servant of the Astaroth Clan. Guess I should get my act together and prepare for my new life. Honestly though, a servant of Astaroth. That's kind of funny if I think about it. Oh, my ancestor must be turning in his grave by now for sure.

HA! Takes that you old bag of bones!

As I was silently laughter in my head, Daji appeared before me.

"Alex, I would once again like to apologies for the inconvenience."

Daji then bowed her head while apologizing. Feeling troubled I could only rub the back of my head while bushing.

"It's fine. I'm actually kind of thankful to Riara. If it wasn't for her then I'd still be dead."

Daji smiled.

"That's good. Although," her smiled disappeared and her eyes narrowed, "you really should learn some more respect. Lady Riara is now your master and you'd do well to treat her as such."

I started to sweat at that. Daji really is scary. I suppose I should refer to Riara as Master from now none. That's the safest bet. Besides, now that I think about it most devils treat their servants as tools. Only the Gremory Clan seems to take good care of their servants.

"I understand. I'll behave myself according to my position as Lady Riara's pawn from now on."

Hearing my reply, Daji nodded.

"That's more like it. Now then, please follow me. As Lady Riara's Queen, it's my duty to show the new peerage members around."

With that she turned and started to move on. I guess it's both a tour and a lector at the same time.

With nothing better to do, I followed after Daji.

"So are you and I the only members of Lady Riara's peerage?"

"No, actually the lady used her final Evil Piece on you. So now she has all her pieces."

"Really? Where are the others? I'd love to meet my fellow peerage members."

At that Daji stopped and smiled warily.

"You'll meet them in time, but only after getting them and Lady Riara's family ready to… well, accept you."

"…"

Accept me? Oh no, don't tell me they know how I am!

"It's only to be expected. You are, after all, the only male member of Lady Riara's peerage after all."

"…"

I think I heard something amazing just now. The only male member? Seriously? Well, I guess that makes sense now why they have to get the other peerage members and her family use to the idea.

I wonder, does this mean I'm in an amazing position right now? I have to be, since most people would probably kill to me in my position.

Wonder how my life is going to be from now on?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting the grand tour and a lector about different stuff… mainly about how to behave around the rest of the peerage. Apparently Daji thinks I'll be having some immoral thoughts around my peerage mates. Probably thinking I've having some wicked delusions about her and Riara right now.

Anyways, she brought me to my room… which resembled a mansion's living room (but with a bed). I feel like I can spend the rest of my life in here conformably.

Hmm, wonder if I could get away with that. It would solve having a guy hang around Riara and her female servants.

As I was planning how to ask this, I heard a nocking at the door. With a sigh I opened the door and found a maid standing there, looking at me. She bowed her head.

"Forgive the interruption, but Lady Riara is asking for you."

"Okay, I'll head out then."

Well, there goes that plan. I can't help but think Riara wouldn't want me to hide away inside my room. So with a sigh I asked for some directions and headed out towards where Riara was.

It didn't take long, since she was inside the garden. When I walked out I couldn't help but catch my breath.

Riara was sitting on the bench looking at the flowers, her hair waving in the wind. She just looked too damn beautiful. I couldn't seem to find my voice for a minute.

"Enjoying the view?"

I was nearly scared out of my skin. Turing around, I saw Daji standing there, glaring at me with contempt. While sweating bullets, I slowly turned around and stiffly walked towards Riara.

"You summoned, Lady Riara."

She looked over at me, while frowning.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Riara."

"Huh?"

She turned her head and looked away from me.

"My name is Riara, not Lady Riara."

"…"

It would appear that she doesn't want to be called Lady Riara. Okay then, I guess that since Riara want it that way then there's nothing wrong with it.

"Okay Riara, I won't call you Lady Riara anymore."

Hearing that Riara turned towards me with a big smiled on her face. Daji, on the other hand, sighed.

"Lady Riara, I really wish you'd stop having you servants refer to you in such an informal manner."

"And I really wish you'd stop with this 'Lady Riara' stuff! How many times do I have to tell you, just call me Riara!"

"Please stop saying such foolish things, Lady Riara."

"Daji!"

"Please calm down. Remember your health, Lady Riara."

Still pouting, Riara stopped yelling at looked at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"Alex, Daji's being mean to me. Pat my head."

"…"

Is she serious? I looked over at Daji, but she just sighed and shrugged like she's just giving up. Looking back at Riara, I saw her eyes sparkly with expectation.

With a sigh, I patted her head. Her hair's really silky and feels nice.

… I want to continue patting her head, but I know Daji will kill me it this continue for any longer. So I reluctantly stopped. Riara put on a pouty face at this, but before she could do anything Daji coughed.

"Lady Riara, I believe you summoned Alex for a reason."

"Oh, yes!"

With that, Riara's expressing did a 360, turning into a giant smile.

"Oh right! Alex! Ajuka convinced Father that everything's going to be find with you as my servant. So you get to go to the Academy with me."

"Academy."

Daji took this moment to explain.

"The academy she is referring to is Astaroth Academy. It's a school that many High-Class devils go to, but Lady Riara got special permission for her peerage, us, to attend with her. This was so that we'd be on the scene when she starts to feel weak."

So now I'm going to a school for devil, by devils, of devils. Great, my life has gotten more complicated.

"So I'm guessing I'll meet the rest of the peerage at this school?"

Riara nodded.

"That's the plan. Now then, Alex, let's get along and have a good school life together."

For some reason, I'm blushing. Damn, she's just too adorable.

"Lady Riara, is there anything else you need today?"

"Hmm, well I suppose it'd be nice if the two of you watched the flowers with me."

Hearing that, Daji smiled.

"Of course, My Lady."

She then walked over and sat with Riara.

… You know, Daji kind of looks lovely when she smiles like that. And seeing her and Riara sitting together like that, I can feel my heart beating. Now I'm unbelievably aware that I'm alone with two beautiful girls.

Riara looked over and me and tilted her head.

"Is something wrong, Alex?"

Seeing her innocent look, I shook my head.

"No, everything's fine."

With that, I sat down and looked at the flowers with them. I can tell this is going to be a very interesting life I'll be leading.

"…"

Still, Astaroth. Wonder how he'd feel about this.

 **That's the end of this chapter. It's not as long as I'd like, but I still think it's good. I hope you all like it and continue to read. Anyways, Alex is starting to get to know Daji and Riara a little bit. But what could be in store for him now? Next chapter will be his entrance into Astaroth Academy. He won't meet all of the other peerage members yet, but I will introduce another one in the next chapter. Which one? You'll have to read to find out. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

 **REVIEW!**


	4. Akuma3 Astaroth Academy

**I don't own "High School DxD"**

 **Akuma.3 Astaroth Academy**

It was the next day and I was walking with Daji and Riara to the school. Apparently Riara sent the rest of her peerage ahead to prepare for my arrival. Something about a party to celebrate my joining of Riara's peerage.

Hope she's not going to have them make it a big deal or anything. That'd just be embarrassing. Also, I don't think that other peerage members would appreciate it.

Anyways, after walking for what felt like forever, we made it to the school building… which is just as I expected it to be; a giant medieval castle. It has battle ramps and everything. I think I can even see some archers standing ready.

"This place is amazing. To think you'd actually use a castle as a school. I thought this was only possible in books and stuff."

Hearing my comment, Daji looked up at the towers.

"True, I was also surprised when I first saw it. I was a newly made devil and couldn't believe that pure-blooded devils would do such a thing. But that was then. I'm use to it now."

She then turned towards me.

"Now Alex, remember that you're one of the few reincarnated devils in this school the majority are pure-blooded nobles that look down on us servants. It's only because of Lady Riara's health condition that we're allowed to attend. In other words every action you do is reflected on Lady Riara. So behave yourself."

"Don't worry, I understand. I'll be a good little pawn."

Hearing my answer, Daji nodded in approval. Riara, on the other hand, was pouting for some reason. Finding this strange, I turned towards Riara.

"Hey Riara, what's wrong? You've been awfully quiet."

"…You've seem to be getting along with Daji. Really chummy, aren't you."

… Is she jealous? Don't tell me that Riara wants to be spoiled by her servants or something. If so, then as her newest servant than that means I'm probably the one she wants to be spoiled by the most.

Geez, I have a really a strange master.

With a sigh, I reached out and patted her head. With simply that, Riara's mood seemed to improve. She smiled at me.

It was then I felt a strange, dangerous, aura to my right. Glancing in that direction, I saw Daji glaring at me.

"…"

I took my hand off Riara's head and started to march forward in stiff steps.

"Geez Daji! I know this is your doing!"

"I'm only looking out for your best interest, Lady Riara."

"No fare!"

With that we continued on our way.

After making it to the entrance, Daji stepped in front of me and turned to face me.

"Alex, I'm afraid Lady Riara and I am going to have to leave you for now. But down worry, we're not going to be leaving you on your own. I have someone to show you around."

As if on cue, a girl stepped out and faced us with an expressionless look.

The girl has long, dark blonde, hair that reaches all the way down to the ground. Her eyes are dark red in color. Currently she's dresses in the academy uniform; a red blouse and a black skirt. She also has a pair of silver and black hair clips on each side of her head, which give her a cat-like appearance. The girl has five leg belts on both of her legs.

Upon seeing her, Riara rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Eirian!"

The girl, Eirian, blushed a bit at Riara's sudden show of affection.

"Riara, please stop. This is embarrassing."

"I can't! Eirian is just too cute! I can hug on you like this all day!"

Riara then started to rug her cheek on Eirian's cheek. Eirian started to blush even more then. I couldn't help but feel like this actually was going to go on all, until Daji pushed them apart.

"Lady Riara, I know how much you love Eirian but we have important errands to take care of today."

Riara puffed her cheeks all pouty-like.

"I guess that true, although I'd rather just ignore the how thing and hug on Eirian."

"Lady Riara."

"Fine, I get it. Eirian, you take good care of Alex now. He's new and I don't want him to get lost."

Eirian nodded.

"Yes, Riara."

With that, Riara and Daji turned and entered the school. Eirian looked over at me, with a frown.

… She doesn't like me. I can tell. Well, I don't know what she has against me but the only to improve my image is to interact positively with her.

So I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Alex B. Magnus, serving as Riara's pawn."

"…I'm one of Riara's knights, Eirian."

With that she turned and headed into the building. With a sigh, I followed her. She is my guide after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As we walked through the halls I noticed something strange. All the girls didn't seem to pay us any mind, but the guy all either hid and leaned up against the wall, clearly frightened. Some of them even looked at me with pity in their eyes.

…I'm starting to feel afraid.

"Hey, did you see. Riara came back to school today."

"Really!? Damn, wished I was at the school entrance today. That chick is hot."

After hearing some guys talking, Eirian's ears twitched. She then looked towards the two that were talking and started to walk towards them.

What's she up to?

After appearing behind them, Eirian spoke up.

"What did you say about Riara?"

Hearing her voice, the two froze and stiffly turned around. Seeing Eirian, all the color drained out of their faces.

"Lady Eirian!"

"Eirian is here!"

These two, most likely High-class noble devils, were shaking in fear upon seeing Eirian. But why would they be afraid of a Low-class reincarnated devil like her?

I got my answer immediately.

As I watched, Eirian's hair lifted up and entangled itself, turning into eight giant fists of dark golden hair! And her hand! They turned into razor sharp blades!

"I won't allow any perverted boys to dirty Riara's purity!"

With that, she started to attack the two of them. It was then that I understood that no matter what, I must never piss Eirian off. If those bloody blobs that use to be people currently being carried to the nurse's office on stretchers have anything to say, it's that only bad things will happen when you piss her off.

Eirian looked over at me.

"I'll kill you if you do anything to dirty Riara's purity."

"Yes, Madam Eirian."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

With that the tour continued. I payed extra attention to stay of Eirian's good side. Don't want to end up like those two from before. That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life.

After what seemed like forever, Eirian stopped in front of a certain classroom. She then turned towards me.

"This is our classroom. Since you're new Riara decided that it would be better for you to say close to her. Also, this is my and Daji's classroom as well."

She didn't need to elaborate on that last part. It was clear what she meant. If I do anything to upset Riara or hurt her image… I'm dead. Eirian will murder me and Daji would probably hide the body.

Anyways, after taking a deep breath, I headed into the classroom.

It was just like any other classroom in Earth. It was so normal that I couldn't help but feel out of place.

Just then, a blur appeared and tackled Eirian.

"Eirian!"

It was Riara, who was currently rubbing her cheek on Eirian's. Eirian, on the other hand, was simply blushing.

"Riara, please stop. This is embarrassing."

"Never! I will continue to enjoy the cuteness that it Eirian!"

…This is kind of adorable. I kind of wish I had a camera. I feel like everyone in the Underworld would love to see Riara like this.

Just then, Daji appeared and separated Riara from Eirian.

"Lady Riara, please stop hugging Eirian. It's almost time for classes to begin."

With that Riara started to pout.

"Geez Daji, why are you always getting in my way!? I just want to hug on and cuddle Eirian!"

Hearing that, Eirian hung her head down, blushing scarlet red.

Daji looked over at me.

"Alex, please talk some sense into Lady Riara."

Feeling troubled, I just scratched my head.

"Well, I don't really see the problem if it doesn't bother Eirian."

Riara brightened up while Daji face palmed.

"That said…" Riara started to get nerves, "it's something you really should keep for at home. Here at school, you might just be bothering people. Besides, it's getting in the way of classes."

Hearing me, Riara hung her head down.

"…I understand. If it's Alex then I really can't complain, can I?"

With that she moved back to her desk and sat down. Eirian just looked at me in pure shock. Daji simply sighed.

"I don't know why, but at least Lady Riara listens to you. Maybe taking you into the peerage was a good thing after all. Now we might be able to prevent her sneaking off. Anyways, your seat it right there, between Lady Riara, Eirian and myself."

She pointed at the middle back role seat. With a gulp, I moved towards and sat down in my desk. To my right was Daji, my left was Eirian and in front of me was Riara.

…I'm completely surrounded by beauties. This is a sort of dreamlike situation, isn't it?

And with that, our teacher appeared and classes began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After classes, Riara turned to face me with a big smile on her face.

"Ok Alex, are you ready?"

I simply tilted my head, not understanding what she meant. Seeing my reaction, her smiled widened.

"To meet the student council members, of course."

…Ok, now I'm really confused. Why would Riara want me to meet the student council?

Seeing that I was still confused, Riara tilted her head in confusion. Daji, after listening to us, sighed and turned towards me.

"Lady Riara, I believe you never told Alex about the student council."

Hearing this, a lightbulb seemed to click in Riara's head.

"Oh, how clumsy of me! How could I have forgotten something so important?"

Eirian, hearing this, sighed. Apparently even she knew what was special about the student council.

Riara smiled and answered.

"It's special because the student council and their two supervisors are the members of my peerage. In other words, I'm the student council president, Daji is the vice-president and Eirian is a member. Also, from this day on, you're a member of the student council."

"…Seriously?"

 **That's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. So what did you think of Eirian? I personally like her and I hope you do to. Anyways, in the next chapter you'll meet the rest of Riara's peerage (AKA the Student Council). Please keep reading. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

 **REVIEW!**


	5. Akuma4 Meeting the Student Council(Peer

**I don't own "High School DxD"**

 **Akuma.4 Meeting the Student Council(Peerage-Mates)**

After announcing that the student council was her peerage, I was dragged to the council room. Before I would enter, thought, Daji turned towards me.

"Alex, as you know you're the only male member of our team, so I just wanted to remind you to behave yourself. The other members are still uncomfortable about the idea of a guy being in the peerage."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry; I won't do anything that'd trouble them. I'll be a good little goy and just do what I'm told."

With that Daji nodded. Eirian, on the other hand, simply glanced over at me.

"…"

…I've got the feeling that she doesn't believe me. Guess Eirian still needs some time to adjust to my presence… and I hope that happens soon. After all, I don't want to be at the receiving end of those blades she turns her hands into.

Riara just smiled and looked over at Daji and Eirian.

"It's okay. Alex is a good guy, so I'm sure that the others will get along with him in no time at all. You like him too, right Daji?"

"Hmm, he's still rough around the edges. Alex will benefit to learn more about what it takes to be a servant of the Astaroth Clan."

Hearing her reply, Riara started to pout.

…I thought so before, but Riara is really cute when she pouts.

Just then, I felt cold metal under my chin. While sweating I looked over and saw that Eirian was glaring at me. She turned the end of some of her hair into a blade and is currently holding it under by chin.

"…"

Just as I thought, Eirian is most defiantly the final boss in this story. She's going to kill me!

Just then, Daji chopped Eirian on the head.

"Eirian, please reframe from killing our newest member."

"…Fine."

Eirian then morphed her hair back to normal and turned to face the other way, blushing.

"Eirian! You can't! You can't kill Alex! He's our newest friend!"

Riara was yelling at Eirian.

I just took a deep sigh. Well, may as well get this over with. So I grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and opened the door. With that I stepped inside and caught my breath.

It was a wonderful scene. Standing there were seven incredibly beautiful girls. None of which were wearing the school uniform for some reason.

Riara stepped forward with sparkles in her eyes.

"Well, let's get the introductions underway! Everyone, this Alex B. Magnus, our newest member! As you all know, he's a Pawn."

The first was a young teenager with a slim, but endowed, body built. She has a light blue, neck length hair that has longer portion of hair put into a braid placed on her left side of her face and another longer portion of hair placed on the her right let loose. She also has a strand of hair that is slightly raised but goes downwards located on the top of her head. Takeru has yellow eyes and long eyelashes. She also wears a white hairband. She is dressed in navy blue tights attached to a white skirt around her main body with black arm/leg warmers.

"That's Yamato Takeru, my other Knight along with Eirian."

Next was a petite, young girl who is surprisingly developed for her age. She has blue violet hair held up in a ponytail by a white scrunchy and yellow eyes. She is dressed in an outfit tightly wraps around her slim figure and is a navy blue leotard with a black collar and a white skirt. The girl seems to be wearing gauntlets.

"That's Takeru's younger sister, Yamato Ousu. She's one of my Bishops.

After her can a beautiful woman with snow white skin. She has long black hair and black eyes. For an outfit she's dressed in a revealing white kimono, with the sleeves as separate attachments from her main outfit. Her kimono also gives a good view of her large breasts.

"That's Yume, my other Bishop."

The fourth one was a beautiful young, well, loli girl. She has long silver hair and violet eyes. For an outfit she is dressed in what I can only describe as a leather bikini with what looks like a lock. On both sides of her head is a horn and she also appears to have a tail. Also, for some reason she's looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"That's Lilim Abrahel, one of my Rooks."

Number Five wasn't a girl at all. She appeared to be a dark-skinned woman in her early twenties. The woman has long pink hair and blue eyes. For an outfit he is dressed in a revealing pink Chinese dress.

"That's Sun Ce, a Rook who has been with me for what seems like forever."

Next was a beautiful young woman in her prime. She has long pink hair and blood-red eyes. She has snow-white skin that captivates almost anyone (male or female), and large breasts. For an outfit she dresses in a beautiful black dress that wraps around her body tightly, with only her cleavage prominently displayed.

"That's Erzsébet Báthory, a former member of the vampire House of Báthory. Currently she's serving as a Pawn, but she consumed 3 whole pieces!"

Finally was a beautiful woman with beryl eyes. She has long, curly blonde hair. She has delicate shoulders, narrow hips, and long, slender legs. She has a voluptuous figure, with very large breasts, thin waist, and splendid curves. Her outfit is a neat long pale green and white dress with the transparent cloth on the front which almost exposes her breasts. She also wears her flower hair clip and hair band made out of pearl on her head. Abarrane also wears a heart-shaped pearl necklace and a hand brace (left hand) as her main accessories.

"And last, but not least, is my Pawn who consumed 4 pieces! Abarrane van Helsing!"

With that, I've finally met all the members of the peerage. I just hope that nothing happens to give them any negative opinions of me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After introductions were finished Riara, Daji and Eirian left to get changed. Apparently the student council can dress in casual clothes if we want. So Riara and Daji returned dressed in what I normally see them in.

Eirian was dressed in an all-black Gothic-style leather outfit. Her outfit has a star shaped gap at the chest of her clothing. It also features two waist belts, five leg belts on both of her legs, and two sleeves that attach to her upper arm via belt.

Anyways, Riara sat down in the Student Council President seat and smiled happily.

"Ok then! Let's get down to business! Alex's welcoming party!"

"Lady Riara, we have much more important things to do than that. For example, deciding on the club budgets."

Hearing Daji's reply, Riara started to pout again.

"Hmm, that sounds suspiciously like work. I want to have fun! Alex! You want a welcome party, right!"

"Um…I think I'd be best to work of the club budgets."

Hearing my reply, Riara make an exaggerated shocked expression, while Daji nodded in approval. On the side I heard the beryl eyed woman, Abarrane, giggle a little.

"Well, I guess that since the person in question said no party, then we shouldn't have one."

"Abarrane! You're in on this too!"

The younger Yamato sister, Ousu, frowned.

"I still don't like having a guy on the team, so why would I celebrate his being here?"

"Ousu! Why! Don't tell me even Takeru doesn't want to!"

Ousu's sister, Takeru, nodded.

"Not important."

"No!"

The dark-skinned woman, Sun Ce, smiled.

"Well I'd rather skip out on work, but Daji would get made. So I vote for no party."

"Sun Ce!"

Kimono girl, Yume, smiled sweetly.

"No party."

"Yume! Why!"

The blood-red eyed girl, Erzsébet, was looking at her nails.

"I really couldn't care less."

"…Even I'm not that surprised by your answer, Erzsébet."

Just as I thought the matter was settled, the final girl, Lilim, jumped into my lap, wrapping her arms around my chest and legs around my waist! She then licked her lips and looked at me with a suggestive gaze.

"Well, I, for one, don't mind a party. In fact, I feel like having a team filled with only girls and one guy is a marvelous thing."

She then licked my neck! And was rubbing her buttocks back and forth! What is with this girl!? Is she some sort of pervert!?

Just then, Daji copped Lilim on the head and Abarrane picked her up. Lilim, seeing Daji glare at her and Abarrane with a scary look, started to sweat bullets.

Daji, with a sigh, spoke first.

"Lilim, I know you're a succubus, but I will not tolerate this kind of behavior."

Abarrane sighed and rested her head in her hand.

"As I thought, we should really keep you away from Alex. Having a succubus near a man is never a good thing. Next thing we know, you'll be entering his dreams and sucking out his life force."

…Now there's a scary thought. Note to self, stay away from Lilim. She could be just as deadly as Eirian, but in a different way.

Anyways, with only two votes (Riara and Lilim) for a party, it was decided not to have one. Daji then forced Riara to look over the club budgets. At first I didn't really think I'd have a spot in the council, but was quickly proven wrong. I became the general affairs officer. Abarrane, one of the two supervises, was kind enough to help show me what to do.

With that a whole day went by and I was more exhausted than I've ever been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After what seemed like forever, Sun Ce suddenly stretched out and complained.

"It's been hours! I want beer! Vodka! Champagne! Saké!"

With a single glare, Daji put a stop to Sun Se's complaining. Immediately after, though, she sighed and looked at the clock.

"Well, I suppose it has been awhile. Someone cloud go and get some drinks."

She looked over at Sun Ce, "Nonalcoholic, of course."

Hearing this Sun Ce's mood seemed to drop. Don't tell me, she only wants to drink alcohol? I know she's a grown woman, but still. We're in a high school. Why would you even think about drinking alcohol in a school?!

Daji then looked over at me.

"Alex, please to and secure eleven bottles of water."

"Huh? Me?"

I pointed at myself in confusion.

"Yes, as the junior member of the peerage it's only to be expected that you'd be assigned these kinds of tasks. Although I suppose you might not know where the vending machine is yet a guide will be needed. Yume, why don't you help retrieve the water."

With that Yume stood up with a large smile on her face.

"Sure, I don't mind. Okay Alex, let's go and get some water!"

Yume then grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the entrance.

Hmm, she seems nice enough. Maybe Yume and I'll become good friends later on.

After entering the hall Yume let go of me, turned around, and started walking backwards.

"So, you're the new guy we've heard about. I've got to admit, I didn't know how to feel when we were first told about you. I mean, we're a team of all girls after all. But you seem like a descent guy."

"Um, thank. Also, you do know that it's dangerous to walk backwards, right? I mean, you can't really see where you're going."

"It's okay, it's okay. I've bummed into the walls and things while walking this way so much that I've memorized the school's entire layout!"

"…"

I think I heard something amazing just now. Does she really walk backwards that much? That's crazy. Completely and utterly crazy.

"Anyways, enough about me. I want to know more about you. I mean, we are going to be working to support Riara."

Hmm, my past huh. I haven't thought about that for a while.

"Alex? You okay?"

Looking up I saw Yume staring at me with that appeared to be a worried look. Seeing this only made me smile a little bit. We just met and she's already caring enough to worry about me.

"It's fine. Just remembering some things I haven't thought about in a while. Anyways, you asked about my past? Well, about ten years ago I ran away from home. Haven't looked back since. Actually, I haven't even heard from the birth family since then."

"That's terrible! I'm sure that their worried sick about you! How irresponsible! You need to contact them immedia…"

Before she could finish, Yume stopped and just stared at me. The reason is simple; I'm looking at her with cold, dead, eyes. I would tell that she was a little shaken by the sight too.

"Yume, I apologize if you find it rude, but don't interfere in this affair. This is something that you just wouldn't understand."

The only reply I got in response was a small nod.

…Sorry Yume. I know you're a nice girl and all, but contacting _those people_ is the one thing I can never do. Never.

 **That's the end of this chapter. Not much going on, just Alex meeting the rest of the peerage. I originally wanted to simply show his interaction with everyone one, but that would have taken too long. I instead I decided to set up for the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and continue to read. And please remember my other stories that take place in the same universe [** _ **High School Ankoku**_ **,** _ **High School AxA**_ **and** _ **High School HxH**_ **]. Crimson Dragon Emperor**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
